Oh My, Oh My!
by coffee-cakes
Summary: When Bella finds an old Best Friend and meets her brother unfortunately he is in a relationship with another girl. Bella starts to have feelings for him and Alice's brother have feelings for him too All Human. Canon Pairings. First Fanfic.
1. Work

**Oh My, Oh My!**

**Summary: When Bella finds an old Best Friend and meets her brother unfortunately he is in a relationship with another girl. Bella starts to have feelings for him. All Human. Canon Pairings. First Fanfic. Bad at Summaries.**

**Hey Guys! Please Comment….Tell me if you don't like it then I'll not continue it. :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

It was eight o' clock in the morning, I sighed, one more hour until my work. I took a really fast bath and wore black shorts and a white t-shirt with the Havana cove logo in the middle. I put on white Havaianas with little flowers because I work on the beach and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I started working in Havana Cove two months ago after college, I took journalism but I couldn't find a job yet so I ended up here instead, It's not that bad, It's actually kinda fun.

I drove to Palm Beach to find out it was actually crowded and a lot of people were going straight to Havana Cove. I walked to Havana Cove to find my boss, James, pacing around.

"Hey Boss" I said

"How many times do I have to tell you? James" he replied

"Oh yeah, Sorry James" I said

"So what's happening?" I said "And why are you pacing?"

"Because you're late and because you have a meeting with Cullen's" he replied

" Uhuh, why so worried?" I asked, That name's kinda familiar

"Because they own one very large company and they decided to put a party here!" he said almost shouting

"Oh, is it the Cullen corporation thing? I heard they were very lucky these days." I said

"That's why! And you're going to be the one meeting them." He said smiling

"WHAT?! Why ME!" I said emphasizing the Me.

"Bella!" he said

"Whoops" I said in a sarcastic voice "And besides how many are coming?"

"Three, Well, Four, the other one is the girlfriend of the other Cullen." He replied

"Oh…well what time?" I asked

"Five more minutes" he said looking at his watch

I got out not saying anything back to him, Hmm, That name still rings a bell. Suddenly a silver Volvo and a red BMW pulled into the driveway. A Greek God went out first in the Volvo went around to get the door of a strawberry blond model-like girl. A pixie-like beautiful girl from the passenger seat of the BMW, she looks kinda familiar, and a Blonde gorgeous _more_ model-like girl from the driver's seat got out. The four of them went inside and the pixie girl still kinda looks familiar , I got it in the tip of my tongue when…

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked it!**

**Please Comment!**

**Tell me if you think I should continue.**

**It's really short but I'll make it longer if you put a LOT of comments and if you want me to continue.**_  
_

**XOXO,**

**Cookiecrumbles123 A.K.A. Chinah  
**


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Oh My, Oh My**

**Hey Guys! This is gonna be Alice's POV…for a while... :))**

**This is your second update!**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

We were going to Havana Cove for our company party because we just won against this energy drink company. We were only inviting maybe about 10-20 people. I, Rosalie (My Sister), Edward (My Brother) and Tanya (The Bitchy Girlfriend of Edward) were coming there. I and Rosalie really didn't want Tanya to come but she wanted to come with his "Eddie-Weddie", so I didn't argue since then, my parents would get mad if I break her nose. I and Rosalie took Rosalie's Red BMW and Edward and Tanya took his Volvo.

"Why does that stupid bitch going with us?!" Rosalie almost yelled.

"Because she wants to be with her "Eddie-Weddie!" I almost shouted too quoting the Eddie-Weddie.

"Ugh!" We shouted in unison. We didn't shout anymore because we were in the driveway of Havana Cove. This guy James told us that we were meeting with this girl called Bella Swan. Wow. That rings a bell in my head. The four of us went inside when….

**Bella's POV**

_Flashback_

_I was sitting alone in my kindergarten seat, I had no friends yet and then this girl came to seat beside me. I stared at her._

"_Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She smiled at me_

_I smiled at her back "I'm Bella Swan, Nice to meet you Alice!"_

_She hugged me and I hugged her back_

"_Oh…were going to be the bestest of friends!" she said_

"_Thanks for being my friend Alice…" I said_

"_No Problem! I really like you Bella!" she smiled_

_We've been friends until 3__rd__ grade until I had to move to Arizona…again._

_End of Flashback_

"OMG! Alice?" I shouted. She turned her head to me.

"OMG!!! BELLA!!!" she shouted back. We ran to the middle and hugged each other so hard.

We were so happy tears sprang out of our eyes. We jumped while hugging and we finally pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked

"Um…I work here" I replied. She looked at me from head to toe

"Damn, you need a makeover" she said, I laughed "Here's my number!" giving me a card with Cullen Corporations on top. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said

"Oh, nothing" I said smiling "What are you doing here?"

"The meeting?" she said

"Oh yeah, I'm the one to go meet with you" I replied. I looked at the people behind her staring at us. "Who are they?"

"The blond one is Rosalie. Say hi. Say hi too can call her Rose. This is Bella." Alice said, I laughed

"Hi Rosalie." I said

"Hi Bella! I'm her sister" She replied by hugging me. "I've heard A LOT about you!"

"Really?" I said, surprised, looking at Alice

"She's my adopted sister and I told her about the kindergarten thing." Alice said.

"Oh!" I responded

"She said she really missed you, she cried one week, and then her parents adopted ME to make her happy!" she said excitement in her eyes. "Wait, here Bella! You know well be Best Friends too right?" she said handing me a card.

"Thanks" I said

"Now, this is Edward, my brother, and his girlfriend, Tanya" She said the last word like its hell.

"Hi, Edward, Tanya." I said with a little wave

"Hi Bella" Edward said offering me his hand. I took it

"Bella" Tanya said with disgust. I looked at Alice and Rosalie; they rolled their eyes so I rolled my eyes too. It only can be seen by Alice and Rose. We laughed. Then I remembered the meeting.

"Oh My Gosh! The meeting! I'm so stupid!" I said smacking my head, Alice and Rose laughed, Edward chucked and Tanya mumbled a "you got that right" unfortunately we all heard it. Alice, Rose and Me glared at her and Edward rolled his eyes. Humph, that's Edward girlfriend. I wonder why…

"Okay, Um…please sit down" I said referring to a table. " I'm going to get something…Um…inside the …um…kitchen"

I went inside with them smiling and staring at me…except for Tanya. I found James staring at me.

"What was that all about?!" he yelled

"I haven't seen her for years, she was my bestest friend! I was so happy" I said.

"Well, you know that its work before friendship" he said

"Well, I just gonna get something." I said

"And what would be that?" he asked

"My notebook?" I said walking over to my little locker getting my notebook "Oh and pen" I smiled getting my pen too.

I went back to see them looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing Bella" Alice said, they were all laughing except for Tanya who just rolled her eyes "Were just kidding."

"Okay guys what do you want for the party?" I said. We discussed the party for about two hours. I was surprised at how many they wanted But then again they're the Cullens (except for Tanya) and she's Alice! So when we ended Alice and Rosalie decided to catch up on me.

"Hey Bella, why don't you come with us for lunch?" Alice asked with Rosalie.

"Remember guys, I have work, how could you forget that?" I said

"Of course we didn't forget it! We asked your boss silly" Rosalie said

"You what?!" I almost shouted

"Um…we asked your boss?" Alice said

"He said you can have the day off oh I mean the whole week off!" Rosalie said. Wow. I didn't know there was such thing as a week off.

"Really? And besides when did you ask him?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes Really. And when he was checking on customers satisfactions." Alice said.

"And we saw a chance so we asked him! He said you worked pretty hard lately. You're the one who works the most. And besides we wanted to spend time with you. Even though I just met you." Rosalie said

"And what if I said no?" I asked, obviously I'm gonna say yes. They put on their best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I said giving up

"Yay!" They said in unison


	3. Oh dang!

**Hey Guys! 3****rd**** chappie! Don't worry Edward and Bella will soon be together maybe ummm…Chapter 5 or 6 ;) **

**Edward's POV first guys….:]**

**Oh My, Oh My**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

We were going to this place called Havana Cove and we were supposed to meet this girl called Bella Swan, Hmm, Beautiful name, don't get me wrong but Tanya, my girlfriend has a pretty name too. I just think this Bella seems kinda unique. We parked in the driveway of Havana Cove, it's a good place for a party and there's a lot of people coming inside. We went our way inside and I found a girl white brown long wavy hair, big brown eyes and perfect curves, _I think she may be the one_, I thought, _What the hell? I have a girlfriend but I just don't love Tanya,_ It's kinda a tradition, but I just don't get the tradition, normal persons need to be married to a person they love! Anyway back to reality, and then Alice stopped and seemed to remember something also Bella then screaming began.

**Bella's POV**

Next thing I knew Alice and Rosalie were dragging me to Rosalie's BMW.

"Isn't it going to be embarrassing if you just dragged a friend to your house…for your parents" I said, biting my lower lip, nervous, _And Edward _My thoughts added

"Oh don't be silly Bella…we drag friends all the time" Alice said, I laughed, Rose continued…

"Our parents, Esme and Carlisle don't mind at all cuz A.) They pretty nice and B.) They already consider you as a family…" Rose said smiling

"Part of your family? Wow. And why, how, when?" I asked they both laughed.

"Because Alice told you were very important to her life and hope if she see's you again, we'll consider you as a family" Rosalie continued, I raised my eyebrow.

"You're my BFF! What can I do? Leave you alone like garbage?" Alice said acting innocent. We all laughed

"I would appreciate if I weren't be treated like garbage." I said smiling. Then Rosalie stopped and I turned my head and saw a big glass-windowed house. It looks beautiful.

"You have a beautiful home!" I said, still surprised

"Thanks our mom designed it" Alice said, they both smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Let's go inside!" Alice exclaimed. I followed behind with Rosalie. The inside was amazing! I've never seen a house this beautiful. I stared back and saw that Edward and Tanya were shouting at each other.

"……why don't you want me to go…." Edward said

"……because it's a family thing…" Tanya replied

"……well, I'm your boyfriend....." Edward accused

"……Whatever….." Tanya said rolling her eyes

"…Whatever?! Whatever?!......" Edward said shouting

"….Yes whatever..." Tanya shouted back

"….Well, for that, WERE OVER!" Edward said making everybody's head turn to them. Even Rose and Alice and their neighbors. And weird enough birds were flying out the trees. Tanya looked shocked and she was crying.

"……take the bus home……" Edward mumbled, he was turning this way so we practically ran inside. Tanya was running off to the busstop. I giggled quietly but Rose and Alice turned to look and they started to giggle too, soon enough we were rolling on the floor. Edward opened the door slowly apparently we were beside the door and I was closest so the edge of the door bumped in my head. Pain shot across me.

"Ow!" I said. Everyone was around me all a sudden.

"Bella, Bella? I'm so sorry Bella?" Edward said, he sounded concerned, He was so close I could smell his sweet breath.

"I'm okay." I said I managed a smile. When tried to sit up my head hurt and my head was going to fall on the ground when two pair of arms caught it.

"Thanks…very much." I said as I touched my head and when I turned to look at it, there was blood.

"Oh My God! There's blood!" I almost yelled

"It's okay Bella, my dad's a doctor and he can fix it" Alice said sounding concerned too.

"Can you carry Bella up to my office Edward?" an unfamiliar voice asked Edward " Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle, don't panic and everything will be alright" he said in a calm voice.

Edward carried me bridal style. Oh so this is the feeling of getting married after, I thought, I managed out a chuckle, Edward looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry I….just…was reminded of…something" I said "You really don't have to carry me you know"

"It's okay, I want to help since it was me who hurt you, by the way I'm really sorry" he said looking apologetically

"It's okay, It happens all the time." I said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Really?" he asked

"Yep. I'm really clumsy, one second I go rolling down the stairs and once I go out again I trip on my own feet." I said. He chuckled. What a cute voice.

"I'm really sorry about…." I trailed off, Oh My God I blurted it out. I could feel myself blush. He chuckled again.

"It's okay…I'm glad she's off my sleeve" he said

"Really? What did she do?" I started getting angry I don't know why "Sorry…you don't need to answer."

"It's okay, I wanted someone to talk to about that…"he said pushing the door with his foot. He laid me on a couch.

"Do you wanna talk…later?" I asked "After…you know" pointing to my head. He chuckled again

"I'd love to." He smiled at me. He went out the door the same day Carlisle went inside.

"Hi Bella" Carlisle said "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." I said smiling

"Let me check your head first." He said

"Okay." I replied. Next thing I knew Carlisle said he would be stitching my head, thankfully only 1 stitch. He told me to sleep so I wouldn't feel the hurt. I did and……

_2 hours later…._

I woke up and felt a sharp intake of mine in my head, I came to touch it but somebody stopped me.

"You know you shouldn't really do that" he said. Edward.

"Oh!" I said surprised. He came right beside me.

"Are you alright?" he said concerned

"Yeah…um…I was just surprised you were there…" I said. He chuckled again.

"Oh. Sorry about that." He said apologetically

"It's okay, why are you here anyways?" I stopped "Because if you were sent here, I'm saying you really shouldn't do that." I said

"No, I wanted to, I like seeing you." He smiled, I blushed crimson red, he chuckled again! That makes him chuckle?

"Okay you wanna talk now?" I said, changing the subject.

"Sure…If its okay with you." He said

"It's perfectly fine with me." I said

"Okay, It started with….."

**YO! Guys! Hope you like this Chappie!**

**I wont update the next chapter but if there's like 10-20 reviews..**

**More is much better! :P**

**Review….please!**

**Ummm... Anybody who reads needs to review! PLEASE! Review!**

**I seriously will not post the next chappie until there are at least 10-20 reviews**

**ENJOY! :]]  
**

**XOXO**

**You know me…:]**


	4. Let's Talk

**Oh My, Oh My!**

**Yo! Okay first of all, sorry that I didn't write for a long time because my brother deleted the other chapter that I made so I had to do it again! Second, I will not write the next chapter until I have 25 reviews! Got It? Okay enough introductions lets move on with the Chapter 4…..**

**P.S. COMMENT!! 3**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I couldn't help but get lost in Edward's beautiful emerald eyes. While he was telling the story why he was glad Tanya was of his sleeve I all I caught was "She was just so annoying!" and " Keeps calling me Eddie though I told her not to." Then he mumbled something else. We became a little closer and told each other about ourselves. After the "story telling" We had to go back downstairs for lunch. I almost forgot that Alice was the one who invited me for lunch and I still couldn't get over the fact that their house was so beautiful. I checked the wall clock, with my arm linked against Alice and Rosalie, _12:32 PM_, Just in time. While we were going downstairs I smelled roast beef and mashed potatoes, which were prepared by Esme, their mom, I met her when I was in 1st grade, and we were pretty close. I sat between Rosalie and Alice. I met Alice's brothers before we went downstairs to receive both bone-crushing hugs from Jasper and Emmett. They were right across me.

Just then Carlisle stood up and tapped the side of his glass. I got confused. "I would like to make a toast to Bella, because of keeping our family much more alive."

I got embarrassed so I blushed crimson red and smiled. Everybody clapped their hands, _why keeping our family much more alive?_ I thought, _Oh well, As long as they're happy._

"Thank you very much for having me here; you have a very lovely home." I said. _God, I feel like I'm visiting the Buckingham Palace and I'm the first female president of America. It's like I'm making a speech.  
_

Someone chuckled, Edward, I gave him a look that said you-better-shut-up-or-your-gonna-pay. He immediately shut up and we went back to eating the delicious roast beef and mashed potatoes_. I had to give Esme a compliment, _but I stopped myself, _later, Edward will make fun of me again._

After eating Carlisle had to go to the hospital for an emergency. Esme was going to Cullen Corporations to arrange some kind of meeting, I catched up her to make the compliment. _Good thing Edward's not here._

"Hey Esme, I Just wanted to say that lunch was delicious and Thank You for letting me eat here." I said smiling at her. She returned it.

"Oh, Besides you are Alice's closest friend and you I have a feeling you and Edward has some kind of spark." She said smiling again

"Really? ME and Edward are just friends."I said confused "Well, you better go."

"Oh right, dont be embarrased Bella Im sure you and Edward will have something more" she said "Im a mom and I know my children" She said with a wink. I smiled. She hugged me and headed outside the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo! GUYS! Hope ya like it.... I know its super short but ...**

**I Promise next will be really long**

**I swear.**

**Remember.....REVIEW!!**

**XOXO,**

**You know me. ;]  
**


End file.
